The Digimon Reality Saga
by Black Jackal
Summary: An original Digimon story. Herald is invited to the digital world and he meets Baunt, a Kumamon. Adventure, Philosophy, Spirituality, Humanity, a couple jokes, and Digimon. What more do you want?


Digimon Reality

Chapter 1: Discovery

_Two Sides_

_Two Worlds_

_Two Thoughts_

_One person_

_Yawn._ A boy with messy black hair opens his eyes as he wills himself to his buzzing alarm clock. He would rather be sleeping, but an assignment won't finish itself. The sleepy black haired man started up his computer as his head crashed on the keyboard.

_Name: Herald Salvador_

_Hometown: Claremont, CA _

Herald got himself up and began working on his assignment. Make an AI with simple behaviors and he had all of winter break to get it done. Herald is a relatively good student when in school, but his too laid-back style of living out of school tends to not mesh well with this. He rushes his work, which in time usually comes back to haunt him. The room echoed with the sound of the pitter-patter of keystrokes.

When that mail came Herald received a package. A knock at the door alerted Herald. He placed the box on his bed and went back to his computer. Herald wondered what was in the box as he tried to focus, but his curiosity got the better of him. He opened it to find a letter and a strange device. The letter read:

_Dear Herald,_

_You have been invited to the digital realm. To get there use your digi-vice to connect your computer to the digital world. I would like you to note that the digital world is not a very friendly place, but you will have at least one friend. Go forth and discover its mysteries. _

_Sincerely,_

_No one in particular_

Herald was pretty sure this was some kind of prank and threw the 'digi-vice' on to his bed. Digital world could wait as far as he cared. Herald spent till one in the morning working on his AI program. "That's enough for today." Herald felt his conscious slip. He was fast asleep.

A place opened up before Herald. It's forest full of lush trees, the smell of pine in the air, and the snow of the ground. Herald took a few steps and found a bear cub on the ground. The cub wore a blue baseball cap and arm bands for some reason and sported gray fur. The cub looked in pain. The cub arose from the ground. It looked at Herald with half closed eyes. It stared at him. Herald stared back. The bear spoke. "Herald." Herald stared stun-locked. It spoke, and of all things, it spoke his name. The bear fell over.

"Help!" Herald awoke at his desk, it was all a dream. The bear, the forest, everything. Yet, he felt like he couldn't shake it off. It felt too real. "I need some rest." Herald went over to his bed and found the letter and digi-vice. He couldn't let go of it when he picked it up. It had some kind of power over his hand to not let go. It felt warm in his hand. "This would take me to the digital world? That's just BS." Herald was battling with himself to dismiss the digital world idea, or dive in. He looked at his computer and back at the digi-vice. "So how do I-" before he could finish his sentence the digi-vice aimed itself at Herald computer and, in a flash of light, everything disappeared.

Herald found himself in the same forest, with the same path. He walked forward, and found the same bear. He was badly hurt and unconscious. "What the hell?" That is all that Herald could say. He touched the bear, it felt real. He touched the dirt, and it felt real. Everything felt real. "Where am I?" Herald said aloud.

"The digital world." Herald turned around in shock. The bear got up. "Who are you? You aren't a Digimon."

"Digimon?" Herald thought aloud. "What is a Digimon?" Herald asked.

The bear was silent, and then. "Ha…ha…hahaha. Man, even in all the pain I'm in I can muster a laugh. I guess you're a human, right?"

"Yah. Why?" Herald responded.

"Because you look like one. I'm Kumamon, but if you want to, just call me Baunt. And who are you?"

"I'm Herald." He answered. "Are you okay?"

"No." Baunt collapsed. Herald didn't know what to do. He examined him and found he wasn't breathing. Herald called out for help, but no one came.

"One choice…CPR…" On one hand, he will save someone's, or something's, life. In the other, it's a bear. Herald couldn't live with himself if he did nothing…He slowly breathed in…and exhaled into Baunt's mouth. After a few minutes Baunt woke up. "Please tell me you're okay."

"Yah, now I am." Baunt got up. "The snow town should be close by. I'll lead you there. Gets cold here at night." Baunt said. Herald really doesn't like the cold.

After one hour of twigs, dirt, and groaning, the village appeared. There Herald found monsters- well the proper term is Digimon- of all kinds. "What the hell are those!?" Herald shouted in exasperated terror.

"The Digimon of the snow town of Crystal." Baunt responded. "I'm going to the doctor, go look around." Baunt limped off to what Herald assumed is the hospital.

"Look around…Look around! What the hell is there to look at!?" Herald was getting fed up with everything. He felt tired and annoyed the worst combination. He looked all around was just met with all sorts of strange things. Flying pink birds the size of big dogs, big yellow lizards, and walking blue dogs. Herald felt like the town would drive him crazy. It teemed with impossibility.

For an hour Herald spent his time trying to convince himself he was dreaming, but met with little success. No amount of pinching would wake him up from the strange reality. A voice called out to him "There you are." Baunt returned bandaged up. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing in particular. Hey, how did you get injured?" Herald asked.

"I was attacked." Baunt responded.

"By what?"

A deafening roar erupted from outside the village. All the impossibilities started in the opposite direction. "That." Baunt answered. A large red beetle shot out of the forest. It started attacking the village.

"What is that!?" Herald frantically let out.

"Kuwagumon. The snow village has been at odds with the bug town of Lou to the south."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"WHAT!" Herald's exaggerated gestures caught the attention of the Kuwagumon. It dive bombed at him.

"Get down!" Baunt pushed Herald out of the way. Consequently, Baunt was grabbed by the Kuwagumon's mandible. The Kuwagumon began to squeeze Baunt, hoping to shop him in half with its large mandible. Baunt screamed out in pain.

Herald looked on in horror. Baunt saved him, and now Baunt would die. He wanted to help him, but how? Herald searched his pockets for anything that could help. All he could pick out was a pen, some lint, and the digi-vice. _What can I do with this!_

_Use it_

_What can I do with this!_

_Use it_

_How! Who are you! _Herald didn't know what was going on, but that someone has telling him to use the digi-vice. He looked at it. It had a few buttons and a small screen. It looked like an advanced tomagatchi more then anything. "Do something already!" Herald hit the digi-vice a few times out of shear annoyance. What can this stupid thing do? He thought. The pressure of the situation was getting to his head. He looked back at the red beetle flying in loops while clutching the barely conscious bear. Why did he even care so much about an impossibility he just met. _He saved me. I have to save him._ Herald looked around for anything that could be more useful. Of all the things he found, it was a cross-bow. He picked it up and thanked god it was already loaded. _I have one shot at this._ He took aim, and fired.

The Kuwagumon fell in pain as an arrow pierced its hard exoskeleton. However through the pain it wouldn't let go of Baunt. Herald stormed at the red beetle hoping to bash its head in with the cross-bow. Pure adrenalin danced in his body as he charged. The Kuwagumon brushed him off like an insect.The Kuwagumon let go of Baunt as it charged at its new pray, Herald. Herald stared straight at it. Two words danced in his heads as he, almost instinctively, grab the digi-vice and held it hard. The two words that cycled endlessly in his head are 'use it.'

DIGIVOLUTION

Baunt felt his whole body become energized and grow. His bandages where ripped to shreds as his pale gray fur body grew and turned dark blue. He body coursed with energy and mussel now. He stared at the Kuwagumon that was inches away from Herald and pounced. "Stay away from him!" Baunt roared. The Kuwagumon didn't know what hit it, but it went down fast. Baunt, no longer a Kumamon and now a Grizzlimon, sank his claws and fangs deep into the Kuwagumon and ripped it in half. Quite the graphic sight. However, just as soon it was ripped in half, it started to disintegrate. In a matter of seconds, it was as if the Kuwagumon never existed.

Herald was busy thanking any god he knew that he was alive, and then stared at the dark blue bear. "Baunt? Is that you?"

"Yah. I digivolved."

"Digivolved…"

"Think of it as the Digimon's version of evolution."

"Oh. Are we safe?"

"Yah. We're safe."

Just as quickly as Kumamon had become Grizzlimon, the same process happened in reverse. Baunt stared as he looked at his now small frame. "Easy come, easy go." All of the town's digis came out of hiding to stare at there savior. Herald saw them all come, but he passed out soon after. He was really sleepy.

* * *

Copyright: I don't own Digimon 

Please Review


End file.
